The present invention relates to casting apparatus and, more particularly, to a casting apparatus with a tower pump for elevating and releasing molten metal.
Casting is a manufacturing process by which a liquid material is usually poured from a chamber. To create metal flakes, the molten metal may be poured on a chiller wheel. Current systems of creating metal flakes are inefficient and expansive. The capacity of the devices that contain the liquid metal and the dispensing of the liquid metal are mismatched, causing disruptions in the process flow and thereby decreases production.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device used for casting.